log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Resolve
Resolve is the sixth episode of the Log Horizon anime. It covers The Knights of Camelot chapter 2. Plot Cold Open Forming guilds comes with plenty of benefits, such as better communication, access to a larger Bank account, and a space in the Guild Meeting Hall. D.D.D, the Black Sword Knights, and Silver Sword are examples of successful guilds. Upon the group's return to Akihabara, Marielle is stroking Serara's head as Henrietta coddles Akatsuki, much to the latter's chagrin. The Crescent Moon Alliance has a rank-B Guild Hall to accommodate the size of the guild, as the party for Serara's return begins. Serara's Return Party Nyanta is teaching some of the Crescent Moon chefs how to prepare tasty food, and explains how chefs still needed the proper cooking level to prepare more difficult foods. All the while, Serara is working diligently to serve the rest of her guild members as Asuka comments to Hien that the party was for Serara herself. Meanwhile, Naotsugu is talking to Shouryuu, and tells the younger Adventurer that level 90 meant nothing once it was reached, and the important part was what came after. It seems to be a serious conversation... until Naotsugu tells Shouryuu that said "important part" was panties. Much to Shouryuu's horror, Marielle joins them right afterwards, asking them what they were talking about. He gags Naotsugu by sitting on him as he hurriedly tells Marielle that they were talking about powerful monsters. Right after he says that, Henrietta calls for Marielle, and she leaves them alone. Henrietta tells Marielle to keep the discovery about tasty food a secret, although Marielle believed that they should share it with everyone. Henrietta reckons that it was too big of a secret to be openly spread around, because it would cause problems such as rivals getting an edge over them. She then mentions that Shiroe decided this non-disclosure, as members of their guild approach him to thank him for saving Serara. Shortly afterwards, Akatsuki is seen in a separate room, clearly uncomfortable as Henrietta fawns over her. Henrietta gushes about how she has the opportunity to dress up not only Ashlynn, but Akatsuki too, summoning Ashlynn to pull in a rack of dresses for the Assassin to wear. Akatsuki attempts to escape by using Shiroe as a cover, only to discover that he gave Henrietta permission to dress her up, causing her to scream "You sold me out, my lord!" in agony. The Talk The scene cuts to nighttime, Marielle and Shiroe are the only ones awake. Marielle covers her sleeping guild members with blankets before the two of them go to her room to talk. When she asks him what kind of job would be considered "big" to him, he diverts her question by asking her about the situation in Akiba. ]] She explains that the situation was better than before—there was less PKing—but guilds were separated into strata, with the large and most influential guilds having the most say in everything, including priority at the marketplace and hunting at the best spots. She uses Krusty’s D.D.D as an example, Shiroe recognizes them as the group that conquered Oracle's Tower. A combat guild 1500 strong, D.D.D has a larger influence over the "feel" of the town. Although she believes that it's good that PKing has decreased as a result, she dislikes the way invisible barriers are being set up. At the same time, she believed that large guilds were simply dealing with their own problems, and so nobody could be blamed for the situation. She bemoans her inability to have effected any change, having attempted to form an alliance between smaller guilds during Shiroe's absence, but failing due to petty arguments. Akaneya Ichimonjinosuke and Woodstock W, who had attempted to help Marielle, apologize for the failure of their attempt before leaving. Marielle then tells Shiroe about how the Black Sword Knights and Silver Sword were aiming to reach level 91, as the expansion had raised the level cap to 100. She looks down on the Black Sword Knights' exclusivity, wondering if it was Isaac's pride or a sadistic pleasure of excluding players that led him to only accept level 85 or above into his guild. Unlike D.D.D, he couldn't just absorb smaller guilds—he would have to make his men stronger. To do that, however, they would normally have to fight monsters level 85 or higher. She then exposes the guild's method of getting to 91: using EXP Pots. It boosts attack power and health regeneration, doubles experience from combat, but are only supplied to players under level 30. In order for new players to enjoy the game more thoroughly, they are provided a daily EXP Pot so that they can catch up with higher level players. However, the Black Sword Knights were acquiring EXP Pots from Hamelin, a guild that tricked newer players into joining, then extorting them for their EXP Pots and forcing them into battles or slave labor. Resolve Shiroe takes a walk in Akiba's streets to ponder about the situation of the city, realizing that everyone was responsible, in different ways, by the current situation. Shiroe has a flashback about Kanami that states that he is capable of solving problems like this. In this moment, Shiroe discovers that Touya and Minori are some of the players that have joined Hamelin. Minori is talking with Isuzu, that talks how Touya have helped her in the last day and how Minori and Touya are very close. Back to Shiroe, he remembers numerous guilds inviting him because of his veteran experience, which he hated, but he starts to think that guilds would be impossible to guide into the right directions. He overhears some players talking about how they wanted that their guild master to have some vision. Suddenly, Nyanta appears, and the two start to talk about guilds. Nyanta sees that the system allows the corruption of the guilds and that he understands Shiroe's motives to stay away, the best advice is to reject any club that would seek specific people in particular. Nyanta continued to talk about how nothing can really be perfect, any system eventually falls into decay; to reject this fact is akin to hating to live. He uses the Debauchery Tea Party as an example: it was a wonderful group because everyone made effort in it, in the same way that Crescent Moon does, because every treasure that is made without effort has no real value. In this moment Shiroe asks Nyanta for advice, for which he replies that Shiroe must do the most amazing thing that he can do: stop holding himself back from guilds. Hamelin Minori receives a covert call from Shiroe, who asks her to cough one time if the answer is "yes", two if the answer is "no", and three times with she wants to speak. He confirms that she and her brother are giving their EXP Pots for Hamelin. He questions if they are fine, she coughs once, but in a silent crying coughs more two times, so Shiroe asks if she wants to talk. When she doesn't answer, Shiroe states that he’s going to save them. Log Horizon Shiroe finds Akatsuki and Naotsugu waiting for him at the Silver-leaf Tree and goes talk with them. Later he goes to the Crescent Moon Alliance, asking for help to make Hamelin leave Akihabara. Marielle and Henrietta are hesitant about dispelling a guild, however Shiroe continue the explanation that this was just a little part in his plan to repair the city’s situation. Shouryuu vouches for Shiroe because he wants to save the city too, so Henrietta asks what assistance he needs from the Crescent Moon Alliance. Shiroe answers that he needs to raise five million gold for funding, saying that the money is only a means to an end. The real imperative is to obtain the cooperation of enough people who also want to help the city. He asks again for Crescent Moon to assist him and his guild. Marielle and Henrietta are shocked when Shiroe mentions that he now has a guild, making Marielle happy because Shiroe now has a place to call home. Shouryuu asks what the guild is called. Shiroe remembers watching the horizon with Akatsuki, Naotsugu and Nyanta, before reveal the guild name: Log Horizon. Navigation